


Wondering into Your Heart

by Meggs13



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Darling the cat, Doctor Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Drunkenness, M/M, Odd Situation, Strangers to Lovers, never let strangers into your home, soft jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggs13/pseuds/Meggs13
Summary: The only thing Minseok knows about Jongdae is his name.





	Wondering into Your Heart

A knock sounds through the nearly soundless apartment. Aside from the low conversation Minseok had been having with his best friend Junmyeon, it was one of those rare quiet nights in the city. Having had dinner and a little wine, Junmyeon and Minseok were enjoying a pleasant evening. That is until the knock Minseok is all too used to at this point, broke the happy bubble surrounding them. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

"Who is that? Are you expecting someone?" Junmyeon voices, turning from where he's perched on the stool at the bar that separates the kitchen from the dining area.

Minseok makes a low sigh. He's not annoyed, not really. Honestly, the knocks area almost relieving at this point. He gets up and heads towards his front door, offering the only explanation he can think to say about this situation. "Jongdae."

"Who is Jongdae?" Junmyeon asks looking up as if racking his brain for any type of familiarity about the name.

Minseok sighs again and opens the door, greeted by an easy, almost greasy smile, before he gets an arm full of the other man. He helps the guy stand a bit and stabilizes his feet on the ground. The man in his arms laughs, allowing Minseok to manhandle him over to the couch.

"It's a long story." Minseok explains, helping Jongdae out of his coat and laying him down on the comfortable piece of furniture.

When the man is relaxed and breathes out contently, Minseok nods as if commending himself for a job well done. He then watches the other's eyes drift closed and smiles fondly while shaking his head. This kid.

Minseok leaves Jongdae and heads for the kitchen, retrieving a glass, filling it with water, and procuring some pain pills from the cabinet. He leaves them all on the table in front of the passed out male on his couch and takes his seat beside Junmyeon at the breakfast bar once again.

Junmyeon blinks at his best friend, completly confused at what he's seeing in front of him. Minseok has never kept anyone he's seeing from him before, let alone anyone he's comfortable allowing to crash at his apartment. Minseok has always been a private person. It took forever to convince Minseok to even let Junmyeon crash in his guest room on occasion and they've been friends since their freshman year of college.

"Okay, so what's the story?" Junmyeon asks, giving him a judging look.

Minseok picks up his wine glass and smiles down into the blood colored liquid. "It's kind of an odd situation. I'm not sure you'd understand."

Junmyeon sits back and crosses his legs, fixing his friend with a "try me" expression. Minseok know's there's no way Junmyeon will let him get away with it now.

"Okay, so, it started one night when i was just about to go to bed..."

....

_Bang._

Minseok startles almost dropping the glass of water in his hands and spins around in the direction of the noise. It sounded like it came from his front door. He's used to loud noises in the middle of the night due to his upstairs neighbors being young college age boys. But this was different, as if someone had punched his front door.

He edges carefully around the wall, glancing cautiously at the entry to his apartment. He almost expects to find the door broken open with how loud the sound had been. Thankfully this door is still intact and the lock is still in place.

After a few beats of silence, he relaxes a bit and shakes his head convinced he's going crazy. He's about to head to his room to turn in for the night when the loud noise repeats once again, echoing through the apartment and making Minseok flich and freeze on the spot. What the absolute hell? Minseok grabs the closest thing to him for defense in case it comes down to that. He doesn't particularly know what damage a rolled up grocery tote will do, but it's better than being defenseless.

Minseok takes a deep breath and spins around marching the short distance to his front door then pausing when he hears soft groans emanating from the other side. He must be losing his damn mind.

A burst of hard, rapid knocks fill the space around him and he scrunches his face in confusion. Is someone on the other side of his door? At this hour?

Minseok stands there, contemplating opening the door, especially when he's slightly panicked. But then his mind supplies that it could be one of his friends in need of help and Minseok would feel terrible if they bled out on his welcome mat or something.

He races to the door, unlocking it and throwing it open. Of all the things he expected, it definitely wasn't a young man, rolling backwards from where he had clearly been leaning heavily against the door, and crashing at his feet with a loud. "Whoop."

Minseok stares at the stranger with dumbfounded bewilderment. Who the fuck? Where the fuck? what the fuck? "Um..."

The kid glances up at the person standing above him as if he just realized someone else is in his presence and gazes at him with unfocused, glassy eyes. Then he proceeds to burst out in a round of hysterical giggles, his legs coming up, bent at the knees and kicking around. It reminds Minseok of a small kitten playing with a ribbon.

"Who, um, who are you and what are you doing at my apartment." Minseok asks, his eyebrows furrowing at he stares down at the human cat now grabbing onto his knees and swaying back and forth. This guy is absolutely sauced. Minseok hopes this guys is absolutely sauced, at least.

The young man stops instantly at the other's voice and looks up to Minseok with widened eyes and parted lips. "Woah. Pretty." The man says with amazement heavy on his facial features.

The first thought Minseok has is that his voice is surprisingly pleasant and relaxing, like a warm breeze on a summer's day, but then he's pushing the thought away and collecting himself , because the boy at his feet barely looks old enough to be a freshman in college, not to even mention that he's a complete stranger. Minseok really needs to get out more and socialize if he's slightly crushing on a stranger that just crashed into his apartment's entry way.

"Um.. t-thank you. Do you know where you are? Is there anyone i can call for you?" Minseok tries again with the young man.

The guy's attention is brought from his hoodie strings this time back to the other standing above him, his toes slightly tucked under the other's head. The younger stares up at him for a few beats before his face crumples into an expression of hurt and confusion. Minseok panics. He drops down into a crouch and his hands automatically flutter all over the man's head and upper body, assessing for injuries.

"They lost me." The stranger announces with a pathetic sob.

"Who?" Minseok asks, focusing back on the other's face. The other's glossy, tearfilled eyes causing him more stress than they should.

"My friends. They. I can't. Gone. I lost." The man whimpers, trying his best to form a complete sentence.

Minseok sighs and shakes his head. This kid can barely operate normally, let alone tell him where or who he is. There's really nowhere he could take the stranger where he'll be treated kindly. The police would lock him in a cell for the night and getting him a hotel would just be a pain in the ass at this time of night.

The man kitten refocuses back on his hoodie strings and whines, sounding like an abandoned puppy. This kid really needs new friends if they would leave someone so soft on his own in this condition.

"Hey." Minseok says softly, carding his fingers through the boys hair to which he responds with a gentle, pleased hum and closes his eyes. "How about you come inside and we can maybe get you sobered up. We can try to find your friends when you're feeling better."

Any trace of doubt that Minseok had is instantly replaced by relief when the other opens his eyes and smiles brightly. His eye crinkle adorably and Minseok's stomach swoops. Fuck, he needs to check that at the door. This kid is a stranger. And probably half his age.  _Don't even look at him with those starry eyes, Kim Minseok_. He chastises himself. He really needed to get out more.

After a few minutes of struggling he finally gets the man off the floor and helps him stumble over to his couch. Minseok then rushes to the kitchen for a glass of water, and returns to the drunk boy.

When he comes back to the other, he frowns at the lost and sad look on the other's face. He couldn't imagine how scared and unsure the other must be feeling right now. Minseok remembers college. The parties. The drinking. Most of it is a blur.

He was lucky to have good friends who always made sure he got home with a belly full of water and a pillow under his head. They never neglected him or ditched him for anyone else. He couldn't imagine how he would have made it home some of those nights without those friends.

This guy must have some really shitty friends. Minseok feels irritated that anyone could let this adorable little baby out of their sight in this state. He can't imagine what could have happened if he knocked on anyone else's door besides Minseok's tonight. He shutters at the mere idea of it.

"Here." Minseok hands the man the glass of water, and watches at his face goes from confused lost to relieved in seconds. "Drink, you'll feel better."

The other nods, quick to obey and gulps down the liquid. Minseok sighs, he's clearly dehydrated too. Seriously, does no one know how to drink properly anymore?

"Do you know where you are? Like what part of town you're in? Or do you know how you got here?" Minseok risks asking direct questions again hoping to get further knowledge of how this bean ended up outside his door.

He pulls away from his glass and furrows his eyebrows in concentration, before his face pinches in distress and tears are filling his eyes again. "Friends."

Minseok sighs and takes the now empty glass from the other. "Yeah, i know. You're friends are shit."

The other guy looks confused for a second and opens his mouth as if he wants to argue, before all of his current thought process disappears abruptly, and the kid calls out in delight when Darling, Minseok's lovable and normally antisocial cat, jumps into his lap. The cat tilts its head, seeming unimpressed and observes the stranger with minor curiosity, then bumps her head against his impromptu guest's chest. Minseok raises a surprised eyebrow. Usually Darling is a hateful bitch to anyone but him.

The man coos at the cat and scratches behind its ears, earning a purred praise from the animal. Minseok huffs an astonished breath and shakes his head, moving towards the kitchen to refill the glass. When he comes back, he stops in his tracks at the sight before him. The boy has slumped over onto his side, eyes closed, and breathing steady, with Darling curled up to his chest.

He's asleep. The kid is actually asleep. Minseok once again sighs, he's just full of them tonight, and walks over to the couch. It takes less than a second to give up. He's too exhausted for any other response. This week has been draining at work and he just wants sleep. Common sense be damned. He picks up the other's legs and hauls them onto the sofa, helping him out of his shoes. Then he places the glass on the coffee table and goes in search of pain pills, adding them to the table when he is successful.

Minseok grabs the throw blanket off of his favorite chair by the window and covers the kids body as well as he can. Darling grumbles and peeks her head out from under the blanket. He raises his eyebrows at her.

"Are you coming?" He asks before he heads to the bedroom. Darling stares at him and he swears she narrows her eyes in consideration. "Okay, stay, but if he turns out to be a serial killer and tries to murder you in the night, i'm not saving you."

Darling huffs and makes a chirping noise before hopping down and following him into his bedroom. He shuts and locks the door. As much as he found himself feeling sorry and fond of the kid, he's not an idiot. Minseok just hopes he can catch the guy in the morning to get an explanation out of the other.

..

When the sun peeks through his window the next day, Minseok stirs from his deep sleep. His limbs feel heavy and his head is slightly cloudy. Junmyeon says he keeps working too much and not sleeping enough. Maybe the man is right. He should cut back a little. At least he clocked a solid 7 hours last night.

Minseok stretches and sits up, sliding out of bed and throwing on his sweats he'd placed folded on a chair beside his bed last night. Darling grumbles at him and circles around his feet, demanding to be fed. Of course, let's not forget the real ruler of this household.

Her human snorts and heads for the door, turning the knob, but finding it locked. His eyes widen as last night comes back into the forefront of his mind. The kid.

He unlocks the door and rushes to the living room to thankfully find him still there. He's slouched over with his head in his hands, seemingly to have just woken up not too long ago himself. Minseok notes the absence of the pills and most of the water emptied from the glass with a bit of relief.

When he fully enters the room, the young man glances up at him, his eyes squinted due to the overbearing amount of sunlight filling his apartment. It's one of the reason's Minseok chose this place, because of the sheer amount of windows. He's a morning person, it makes him feel calm. Probably not the best for hangovers, though.

"Um, hi." Minseok says as softly as he can.

The other blinks at him momentarily and then spouts off a sleepy rasp of. "Hey."

Minseok tries to ignore the pleasant shiver that follows the length of his spine.

The kid's eyes slide away from him around the apartment and then back to Minseok standing awkwardly in the mouth of his hallway. "Uh, sorry but... do i know you?"

Minseok smiles a bit amused at this situation. Poor kid. "Not even a little bit."

His house crasher looks a bit unsure then and swallows a bit thickly. "Did... did we?"

Realization quickly dawns on Minseok and he snorts, making the other blink at him in surprise. "Oh, no. Definitely not."

"How, uh... How did i get here? Or more importantly where am i?" The guys asks, his voice taking on a slightly embraced tone.

Minseok sighs and moves into the chair on the other side of the table, facing the young man. "I'd also like to know how you got here. This is my apartment and last night you just showed up at my door, drunk off your ass, and so discombobulated that you couldn't even form a proper sentence. I brought you in to maybe help you sober up and point you in the right direction, but you passed out on my couch before i could even get anything out of you."

He gets a sick satisfaction from watching the other's face light up like a christmas tree. Red from his hair to his shirt collar. It's adorable. At least he has enough cognitive understanding to be embarrassed about this odd situation. Definitely not a serial killer, just an unfortunate kid who really needs to reconsider his life choices.

"Ah... well, thanks for letting a stranger crash at your place. I mean, you're either crazy or one of the nicest people i've ever met." The kid says, awkwardly looking down at his feet, seeming to just notice something. "Fuck, did i lose my shoes again?"

Again?

Minseok's responsive laugh forces the guy to look up in confusion. "They're over there." He says, pointing to his entryway where he had set the other's shoes last night.

The stranger's lips pull into a sheepish grimace. "Oh."

"Do you make a habit of losing your shoes?" Minseok asks, and the kid shrugs, sagging his shoulders pathetically as he stews in his embarrassment. The older shakes his head in disbelief that this situation is actually happening, but decides that there's no sense in not accepting it. They're here now, might as well make the best of it. It's kind of funny when he thinks about it. "I'm Minseok, by the way."

The kid sits up a bit, like he just remembered what proper manors were. Not that they're really important at this point. "Oh, um... Jongdae."

Minseok smirks a bit at the shyness of this guy. Jongdae. Such a pleasant and fitting name for such a beautiful person. Now that Jongdae is more alert, he takes a moment to appreciate his strong, cut jawline, as well as his feline eyes that fit so well with his slim, perfectly shaped lips. His high cheekbones and slender build would make any model jealous. Not to mention that adorably fluff of curled hair on his head that's been colored a fitting shade of honey blond. The kid is stunning and Minseok would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted.

"I should, uh... i've already overstayed my welcome, if i can even call it that." Jongdae says awkwardly, standing up.

If it wasn't for Jongdae's obvious unease, he'd insist on making the other breakfast or at least coffee, but the younger just looks like he'd do anything to escape at this point. So Minseok lets him.

Jongdae gets to the door and puts on his shoes quickly, hand on the door. He looks back at Minseok, an expression in his eyes the other can't quite place. "Thanks for... just thanks."

Minseok nods, a fond smile on his lips. "Really, it wasn't a problem." Jongdae nods, a small smile touching his own lips as he opens the door slipping out of Minseok's life as quickly as he came crashing into it.

"Oh, and Jongdae." The younger stops in the hallway, and turns back, eyebrows raised in question. Minseok has his head peeked out of his front door, giving Jongdae a concerned look. "Get some better friends."

...

Two weeks later, when the younger came pounding on Minseok's door again, he let him in without even thinking twice. He helped Jongdae to the couch, listened to his ramblings, and fed him as much water as he could before the younger passed out.

Minseok smiled and brushed the hair out of the other's eyes, tucked him in, and set out water along with pain pills for the boy.

When he woke up the next morning to a loud groaned curse of "Fucking hell." Minseok couldn't help the snort that followed. Once again he met Jongdae in the living room, and even though he didn't say much, he could see the apology in his eyes. Minseok refused to even hear him say the word sorry.

He saw Jongdae off and for the second time suggested that Jongdae consider a change in social setting. Jongdae just offered him a smile and disappeared down the hall.

..

The fourth time it happened, Minseok offered Jongdae breakfast. The younger accepted. They ate their omelets in comfortable silence, watching the morning news. Darling cuddled up to their recurring house guest and Minseok couldn't help but feel content with Jongdae's presence in his home.

That alone should have concerned him... but it didn't.

Most of his Sunday's are like this now. Early Sunday morning from midnight to three am, Jongdae comes knocking on his door. He puts him on the couch, tucks him in, sets out pain pills and water, then meets him in the morning for coffee, breakfast, and the news. Minseok doesn't even lock his bedroom door anymore.

....

"So, let me get this straight... this random kid just keeps showing up at your door... drunk off his ass and you bring him inside, take care of him and all you know about him is his name?" Junmyeon asks, sounding almost hysterical and shocked.

Minseok shrugs and nods. "Yeah, i guess that's pretty much it."

"Minseok." Junmyeon breathes out, his tone berating.

The older of the two holds up a hand and fixes him with a stern look. "Listen, i know what you're thinking, and trust me, it isn't anything i haven't thought myself. I used to question why i did it too, but then it just became normal, like now i'm not even sure what I'd do if Jongdae stopped showing up at my door."

Junmyeon shakes his head in utter bewilderment. "How... how long has this been going on?"

The question makes Minseok wince, and Junmyeon's eyes widen. "About 5 or 6 months now."

"Min-!"

"Shh, keep your voice down. You'll wake up Dae." Minseok scolds his friend.

The expression Junmyeon graces his best friend with is almost wild. "Minseok, this is highly irregular. He could be a murderer or a drug addict. You know nothing about this kid except his name and yet he crashes on your couch every Saturday night. What the hell?"

Minseok sighs and twirls the liquid in his glass. "It's because he's on my couch that i can breathe for the night, Jun. He's proven to me that he's not a murderer considering i leave my door unlocked every night and besides the bathroom, he's never touched anything in this apartment. But What if he  _is_  a drug addict? What if he  _is_  in trouble?" His voice drops a little, voice tightening thinking about his Jongdae being out there on the streets. His adorable smile and careless giggle dampened by whatever struggles he could be facing. "It's on these nights and tomorrow morning that i know, at least for a little while, that he is safe and taken care of."

Junmyeon appraises his friend for a second, then lets his shoulders drop and blows out his surrender. "You're too caring sometimes, Min."

The older smiles and lightly shoves his best friends arm. "We all can't be a cold, heartless bitch like you, Jun."

His friend scoffs and throws back the rest of his wine. "Alright, it's still odd, but i accept whatever you're trying to do here. I'm staying the night, though. I'd like to meet this young man when he joins the cognitive population."

Minseok rolls his eyes. "Already prepared the guest room."

Junmyeon just smirks and hops off the stool, briskly heading for the rest room. Minseok chuckles and looks over at his sleeping boy noticing his breathing is a little staggered. He hops down off the chair and moves to the couch. He rolls the boy over more onto his side and lays his arm over his chest to help him breathe easier.

He pulls the blanket up more around his shoulders and brushes the hair off of his forehead as gently as he can. "Goodnight, Dae."

Minseok then turns off all the lights except for the one above the sink in the kitchen in case Jongdae needs to get up in the middle of the night and heads to his room. He stops and wishes Junmyeon goodnight on the way and gets a soft reply. Then scoops up Darling from where she had been poised in front of the bathroom, ready to torment Junmyeon when he comes out, (she's not a big fan of his oldest friend despite them practically living together when he first got her.) and retires to his room. Once again leaving the door unlocked.

....

A shout of his name pulls him out of his slumber, forcing him to shoot upright in bed and slide off the side before his brain even catches up with his processing function. Years of training for his job has conditioned him to react without even thinking. He hates and loves it at the same time.

He enters his living room to find a scene that has him blinking in confusion. Jongdae is pressed flat against the wall on the other side of his favorite chair, while Junmyeon holds up his hands like approaching a skittish wild animal. He bunches his eyebrows, really not awake enough for this. But then he catches the scared look in Jongdae's eyes and he jumps into mama near mode.

"What the hell are you doing?" He addresses his friend.

Junmyeon looks over at him with an explanation written deep in his eyes, begging him to see reason over emotion. "I was just checking... i mean...i had to, Min."

Minseok furrows his eyebrows further and glances over at Jongdae to find the sleeve of his shirt pushed up on the left side. He tilts his head trying to process before realization dawns on him. The motherfucker was checking for track marks. "Are you kidding me, Jun?"

Junmyeon shrugs, holding another hand up to his friend. "I just wanted to be certain. You seem to have turned a complete blind eye to this situation you're in and are incapable of thinking logically because of your concern. You can't be too careless about this, Minnie."

The older crosses his arms, rolling his eyes, and shakes his head. "Go home, Jun."

His friend's shoulder slump and he gives the other a pleading look. "Min..."

"No, take your ass out of my house, Kim Junmyeon. Don't make me force you out." Minseok says without a single bite in his voice, taking a step towards the other.

Junmyeon sighs and rolls his eyes. He knows Minseok isn't angry at him, just annoyed. They never hold grudges or hurt feelings between them. They know the other means well.  "Okay, okay. I was just trying to help."

Minseok snorts and kicks his friends ankle as he passes and receives at fond pat on the cheek. "Call me when you get home."

"Always. Love you." Junmyeon calls from the hall.

Minseok smiles. "You too."

When the door clicks, Minseok glances over at the boy in the corner looking extremely confused and a bit upset. Minseok's heart drops to the floor at his expression. "I'm sorry he did that to you. He was just trying to look out for me."

Jongdae's head shoots up and he stares at the other with stormy eyes. "Is... is he your boyfriend?"

It take a few seconds for Jongdae's words to settle in but when they do, he busts out laughing. "Gods no. Junmyeon is my best friend. Trust me, besides that one drunken kiss in college, there is no romantic blood between us."

Jondae breathes out what Minseok must mistake as a relieved breath and finally relaxes. The elder pushes the sudden lump from his throat and smiles brightly. He looks to the table and motions to the pills still resting on it. "Take your medicine, i'll go prepare breakfast."

The younger nibbles at his lip and nods, coming out from behind the chair and surprisingly follows Minseok. He takes a seat at the breakfast bar and watches as the other begins pulling out ingredients for their meal. Usually Jongdae takes a place on the couch, trying to wake up and waiting for his headache to ease. He didn't even bother taking the pills this morning. Minseok's eyebrows bunch as he whisks together some pancake batter.

"I'm not a drug addict." Jongdae says after a few minutes of silence. "Or an alcoholic."

Minseok turns around, placing the bowl down on the small island between them. "I never suspected you were."

"Last night, your friend... he said... and then you..." Jongdae's face starts to take on a scarlet hue and Minseok pauses in his intense whisking.

So the other had been awake last night, then.

Jongdae pauses and takes a deep breath, before trying again. "Listen, i'm not someone in need of help. I promise i'm not a troubled youth who crashes at your places on the weekends for a warm place to stay." Jongdae says, crossing his arms and placing them on the counter. "But... you're right, this is a safe place to me. I'm a university student. I'm a mechanical engineering graduate student... it's a challenging program. My family, friends, teachers. They all have expectations. Hard expectations. The stress drowns me sometimes. At first, it was just about the parties, relieve a bit of tension, you know... but then... The night i came here, i guess it was nice feeling taken care of. I liked that you treated me gently and never expected anything from me than to sleep and recover before i left. I might have became a little addicted to the feeling of our slow, lazy, expectationless Sundays."

Minseok stares at the other a bit shocked. That's the most Jongdae's ever talked about himself at one time. Hell, that's the most Jongdae's ever spoken period. It's overwhelming, but also amazing. Jongdae finally trusts him enough to tell him the truth. He feels like he knows so much about the other now. Especially about the stress. About the expectations. He knows what that feels like.

It's as if he's meeting Jongdae for the first time, really meeting Jongdae. He's just a kid who's trying to find a place to escape the roughness of the world. Minseok's come to feel so protective of Jongdae and he hadn't even really known the kid. Now he wants to pull the other into his arms and never let this cruel world jade his beautiful boy.

In the stillness of their Sunday's together he never thinks about what Jongdae goes out and faces when he steps out of his front door. He never even considered that Jongdae kept coming back to him because he felt safe here with him.

Something warm burns under Minseok's skin, but he chooses not to identify it. Jongdae trusts him and he'll be damned if he makes the boy feel uncomfortable. If Jongdae wants it, it'll be on his terms. His choice. He won't add another expectation to his list of burdens. No Minseok will lighten it if only for a short period of time.

"How many times have you come here sober?" Minseok suddenly asks, pulling a sheepish look from the other.

Jongdae's face pulls into a shameful grimace. "Just the past two times, and i wasn't exactly sober. I was still tipsy, but sober enough to know what i was doing. Like i said, you've just become like a safe haven for me, but i was scared to step over the imaginary line we've silently established. It felt like if we didn't talk about it, then we could keep everything exactly as it is. I don't want to lose this, Minseok."

Minseok sighs and taps the counter to get Jongdae's attention since the younger had apparently found something really interesting on its surface. "Quit drinking. Next weekend come straight here, don't even go out to a party or to a bar. Spend the weekend with me. You're always safe here, Dae. As well as welcome."

"Really?" Jongdae asks in disbelief, his eyes welling up a bit.

Minseok picks up the bowl, Mixing their breakfast up once again. "Of course. I know what that pressure feels like, Jongdae. If i can give you a place where you don't have to feel it, if only for a short amount of time, i'm happy to give it to you."

The expression of happiness and alleviation is all Minseok needs to see, before he's pouring the pancake mix into a squeeze bottle and the sound of the news clicks on in the background.

...

"How did you get here anyways?" Minseok asks, setting the chinese food container he had ordered for dinner down on the table. It's Friday night. "The first time, i mean."

He had come home after a long day and walked into his apartment to find Jongdae sitting at his kitchen table watching something on his laptop. Minseok's surprise had clearly led Jongdae to doubt himself, and panic. He had opened his mouth to apologize, until the older had just smiled fondly and suggested they order in for dinner. An hour later here they are, sat on the couch watching some crime drama on tv, not really paying attention.

"Oh, i figured out why that happened the first morning i left." Jongdae says, snorting into his rice. "A couple of my friends live upstairs. I guess my drunk ass was trying to find my way to their apartment and got the wrong floor. The next time, it was less of an accident and more of a... i wanted to see you again type of thing."

Minseok smiles bashedly and glances away from Jongdae's shy gaze. "Ah, the frat boys upstairs. I guess i should have thought of that. Well, i'm glad it was my door you knocked on at least and not some other door. Everyone else in this building are kind of snooty and you might have been kicked out or even ended up in a jail cell for the night."

Jongdae chuckles and shakes his head. "I'll consider myself lucky then. But seriously, what in the hell made you bring a random stranger into your home in the middle of the night. A stranger that is plastered might i add, and just offer them your couch? Like, i'm thankful, but i could have stolen all of your stuff while you slept or something."

"Well, i was just going to bring you inside to sober up and then you just, passed out. So i left you there." Minseok laughs at the memory which seems so distant now.

Minseok's gotten to know Jongdae so much since then. He guesses it wasn't really right when he told Junmyeon he knew nothing about the kid. He knows a lot. Like how Jongdae is basically a cat. Burrowing in soft things, like blankets or Minseok's hoodies. Splaying out on the floor at random times. Even leaning into Minseok at the rare times he's reached out to pet or comfort the boy. He also loves to curl up in in his favorite chair, because in the morning it has a pretty epic sun spot saturating the piece of furniture. Jongdae is definitely a morning person, waking up before Minseok most days, and always manages to be cheerful despite his hangovers. Jongdae enjoys soulful, ballad type music. He laughs easily and he has a slight sassy side as well. He likes to play pranks and joke around, seeing as he's hid around corners to pop out and scare the elder when he went out of the room for a couple minutes, numerous times. Jongdae is also one of the softest boys he's ever come across. So gentle and kind. Even when Minseok insists, he always tries to help him around the apartment with little things. Jongdae just all around is such a good boy and Minseok can't even deny that he's stricken with the younger.

"Why? You could have woken me up, fed me coffee, asked my dumbass where and who i was." Jongdae says, squinting his eyes as if just now questioning the man's, of who's couch he's been crashing on for about 6 months now, sanity.

"My cat liked you. She doesn't like anyone. I figured that was trustworthy enough." Minseok says, with a smirk, causing the other to scoff at the mention of Darling. "Plus... your eyes just... they looked so sad. I didn't have the heart to send you away."

Jongdae smiles softly at this, taking another bite of his rice. He stares off towards the tv and Minseok picks up his noodles, figuring this was the end to their conversation.

That is until. "Thank you. For not sending me away." Jongdae looks at him, an intense look in his eyes radiating with an unspoken emotion Minseok dares to hope he's not reading wrong. "Thank you, Minseok."

Minseok reaches out and pushes a curly lock off of Jongdae forehead and away from his eyes, before gifting him the gentlest smile he's ever seen and then pulling back. Continuing to eat as if it never happened.

That night, Jongdae sleeps in the guestroom for once and Minseok leaves his bedroom door unlocked... and maybe he unlocks something else as well.

...

Saturday morning sees two lazy men relaxing on the couch, watching cartoons, and eating cereal. Jongdae had expressed his love for it once and Minseok begrudgingly bought it for him, but never really pulled it out till now. He still can't bring himself to look at the sugar and calorie content from the nutrition label.

When he expresses this, Jongdae snorts at him. "You lecture me about the negative effects of alcohol. You insist on making well balanced breakfasts. Any time i nearly stub my toe on something, you immediately pull me down to check my injury. And you complain about unhealthy foods i eat like ramen and sugary cereals. You're like a personal doctor, always nagging me about my health."

Minseok smirks at this, blinking a few times. It's at this moment that he realizes something. "Jongdae..."

"Yeah?" the kid asks mouth still full of his spoon.

The elder sighs and pinches at his nose bridge. "I am a doctor."

Jongdae freezes and looks over at the other with wide, disbelieving eyes. "That's not possible. How old are you?" Minseok bristles a bit and Jongdae grimaces. "Fuck, i'm sorry. That was rude of me."

Minseok shakes his head, and sits up a bit straighter. "I'm 32 if you must know, and i've worked extremely hard to get to where i am, so-"

"No, hey. I'm sorry. It's just that you look so young. I didn't think. I mean, it makes sense with how responsible and caring you are. Please don't be offended. I meant it in the best way." Jongdae hurries to fix the situation. The last thing he'd want is to upset Minseok.

The other sighs and an easy smile slips on his lips. "I'm not upset, just defensive. I don't get taken seriously sometimes because people think i look too young. They always ask for the actual doctor when i walk in, not the 'intern'."

Jongdae pouts his lips and reaches out, squeezing his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Min. That has to be hard."

Minseok shrugs and lets it go. He's gotten used to it long ago, even to the point of making jokes about it now, but this whole situation with Jongdae has just made his age a little bit more elephant in the roomish.

"Do you mind? I mean, you've been spending a large portions of your weekends with me. Does it bother you knowing how old i am, now?" Minseok asks, looking at Jongdae with cautious eyes.

Jongdae settles the older with a "seriously" expression and rolls his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Minseok. You're only six years older than me. You're not ancient. Plus, i've always been told i have an old soul. We probably get along because we think on similar wavelengths."

Minseok snorts and glances at the other as he goes back to eating his now probably soggy cereal. He watches the boy for a few seconds and finds that he doesn't really feel the age difference either. Actually, he doesn't feel any uncomfortable or awkwardness between them at all. It almost like Jongdae has stitched himself into the fabric of Minseok's life and it feels seamless. An alteration that was tailored to make it fit like it was made specifically for him.

When Jongdae giggles at something stupid from the cartoon he's watching, Minseok feels his chest clench and he knows in that moment that he's so damn glad he opened that door the night this boy came crashing into his life.

....

"How about these?" Jongdae asks, picking up a pack of sausages from the meat section.

It came around time for dinner when Minseok suddenly realized that he had little to no food in his apartment. The older regularly cooks for himself, so he's no stranger to shopping, but he had been a bit busy lately at work and forgot to stock up. So here they are, shopping around his local grocery store. Minseok tries to ignore the voice in the back of his head hissing about how wonderfully domestic this feels.

He was going to suggest just ordering in again, when Jongdae brought up just taking a trip to the store. Minseok had then proceeded to stare at the other curiously, because what college student would rather go shopping for food than order in a pizza? That's when Jongdae sheepishly admitted that he loved Minseok's cooking and rarely eats homes cooked meals.

The younger explained that he moved away from his parents when he got into the university he goes to now. Being a broke college student, he barely has the time or money to go see them. When Minseok had frowned and looked upset for the other, Jongdae had laughed and hugged him. Of course Jongdae would be the type to comfort someone over his own unfortunate situation. Minseok tried to act as if Jongdae's arms around him didn't feel like a bitter sweet taste of heaven.

"No, the sodium content in those are ridiculous." Minseok says, grimacing.

"But they're delicious." Jongdae argues.

Minseok rolls his eyes. "Tell that to your arteries when you have to take medication regularly for hypertension."

Jongdae pouts and Minseok tries his best to pretend that he's not affected by it. He may be a push over when it come to many things with Jongdae, but his health isn't something he'll budge on. Minseok knows the other spends way too much time eating ramen and junk food as it is, at least he can make him a healthy meal when Jongdae's at his place.

The younger sighs and places the bag of processed meats back down. He doesn't particularly seem that upset about it, but Minseok makes a mental note to get those expensive sausages from the butcher across town. They're all natural and unprocessed, which of course means pricey as hell, but he doesn't mind a splurge every now and then if it means making Jongdae happy.

"How about i bake some tilapia. We could stir fry some veggies and cook some brown ri-"

Suddenly the sound of an older song starts playing loudly, breaking off Minseok's suggestion mid word. Jongdae's eyes get a bit large and he starts flailing a bit, patting himself down until he finishes his phone out of his pocket.

The younger looks down at the screen, frowns, and then presses the red phone, shoving it back in his pocket.

"The wanderer, really?" Minseok asks, an amused expression on his face.

Jongdae's eyebrows furrow. "How do you know that?"

Minseok cocks his head to the side and chuckles. "I went through a phase in college where I'd only listen to American music from the 50s and 60s. I know that song well."

Jongdae sighs as if relieved and smiles a bit. "Ah, right. The song."

"What else would i be talking about?" Minseok questions, suddenly immensely dialed in to Jongdae's body language. He seems almost embarrassed, maybe even a bit guilty. That's odd.

They've spend so much time talking and getting to know each other since that morning when Junmyeon came over that Minseok forgets there are still whole parts of Jongdae's life that he doesn't know about. Things in Jongdae's life that might as well be a mystery.

Jongdae shakes his head and moves on to another section of the cold food items. "Nothing. It's not important."

Minseok follows him and his face pinches into confusion. "Dae, is there something you're hiding?"

"No... i just..." A defeated sigh leaves the other. "It's embarrassing. It's a stupid joke my friends made a long time ago and it stuck."

"Jongdae." Minseok says, putting a hand on the younger's arm. "You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to, but i want to understand. I want to know about you, even the embarrassing parts. I won't judge you or make you feel stupid for them. I promise."

The look in Jongdae's eyes is almost too bright as his globes sparkle with an emotion Minseok isn't quite familiar with, but he dares to hope. "You won't leave? Even if it's kind of messed up?"

Minseok smiles gently at the other and reaches up, placing a gentle hand on Jongdae's cheek. "I couldn't walk away even if i tried."

A moment of silence passes between them and Minseok swears they're talking about more than what they are. They don't put words to it, but they both feel it.

"My friends call me 'The Wanderer' because when i get drunk, i have a habit of running off." Jongdae admits, his eyes darting around as his cheeks pink.

Minseok lifts an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'running off'?"

Jongdae winces and runs a hand through his messy hair. "Well, when i go out drinking one of my friends usually gets assigned to me. I'm known for 'wandering around' when i get drunk, like I always end up walking off in random directions. My friends say that I'm quick too, like they'll turn around for a second and then I'll be gone. Once i manage to slip away, i end up aimlessly wandering around. Sometimes I'll end up at my friend's places and sometimes i wake up in the park. It's a thing that got started in my friend group that when we go out, someone is made to be my 'mom' for that night and is under strict orders to not let me out of their sight. Or they'll find me wandering down the street again without pants and barefoot."

"Again?" Minseok echoes, amusement deeply laced in his voice.

A whine pulls from the other and Minseok almost coos at how adorable it is. "Min, you're not supposed to find this funny either. Most people would find this appealing and you want to have a great laugh about it?" The other complains loudly.

Minseok finally can't hold it in anymore and busts out laughing. "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry, but that's just fucking hilarious. All this time I thought you had terrible friends, but it's actually you that's the terrible friend."

Jongdae's face pinches into a sad little pout and Minseok collects himself long enough to reach up and poke at his cheeks. "Minseok, stop. It's not funny. I need a damn babysitter when i go out with my friends because drunk me keeps trying to run away like a curious toddler."

This prompts a whole other round of laughter from the older and eventually brings Jongdae into a few stray chuckles. Whether he can finally see the humor in it too, or if it's just because Minseok is nearly in tears, he doesn't know.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I know you don't think it's funny, so i shouldn't laugh... but Dae. It's one of the greatest things i've ever heard. Do you even remember all of the times you've basically became an escape artist?" Minseok asks, short giggles still escaping his lips.

Jongdae groans and reaches forward to grab onto the cart. He starts pushing it away from the older man, who follows on his heels like an excited puppy.

"No, it only happens when i drink a lot. So, i don't know why it happens or what i'm looking for. Just wandering. Hence the nickname." Jongdae explains.

Minseok hums and nods. His amusement has eased, but his curiosity has just seemed to have increased. "Interesting." He says to himself picking up a bottle of his favorite wine and putting it in the cart.

"What is?" Jongdae asks.

Minseok smirks and tilts his head, while glancing over at the other. "All of the times you've come to me completly smashed... you never once tried to leave or wander around."

Realization seems to take on Jongdae's features and he blinks steadily, deep in thought. "Maybe i had finally found what i was looking for."

The words are said so quietly, Minseok is almost certain they weren't supposed to be said out loud. But he hears them as if they were screamed in his ear.

..

They have dinner at the dining room table. Minseok can't remember the last time he ate at this piece of furniture and not in front of the tv. It's nice to have someone to share a meal with. Someone to talk to and not feel like he's just going through the motions.

So many of his nights have been spent on autopilot. Eat, watch some tv, clean up, then bed. But with Jongdae, his once quiet, monotoned life has been filled with belly aching laughter, playful jokes, and witty conversation. This feeling of comfort. Of fulfillment. It's not something he ever really thought he'd been missing.

Jongdae makes him want things he never knew existed. He wants to come home to the sound of the tv running, the warmth of a filled apartment, and the sight of Jongdae sitting cross legged on his couch. He wants to wake up to soft smiles and even softer good mornings. He wants to cook a meal for more than just him and spend time making decisions about what to have for dinner. Before none of these things existed because they just weren't there, but they're here now and Minseok never wants to let him go.

Even the silences feel comfortable. Like there's zero responsibility to fill it. There's no awkwardness in the stillness between them. Just two people existing as they had always breathed the same air and shares the same space.

When it becomes late, Minseok's eye become heavy and Jongdae chuckles at him. He takes the elder's hand and pulls him off the couch where they had been watching a movie. The kid then pushes him into the bathroom to brush their teeth together. It feels so routine. So normal. Like they've done it a million times before.

It isn't until they're standing across the hallway from each other poised outside the doors of their own respective rooms that Minseok realizes that something is fundamentally wrong about Jongdae still intending to sleep in the guest room.

Jongdae's eyes meet his own as they stand statuesque, staring heavily. It seems like their hearts are desperately trying to communicate, to reach out to one another, but there's still enough doubt to force them to look away.

"Goodnight, Minseok." Jongdae says, his voice laced with uttermost fondness.

Minseok smiles at his soft boy, looking so sweet and cuddly in his hoodie. "Good night, Jongdae."

Minseok doesn't even close his door that night.

....

Minseok awakes to a whispered form of his name. The low sound of none other than Jongdae pulling him into alertness. He pulls out of his fog and blinks open his eyes, turning over to see the dark shadow of the younger sitting on the edge of his bed beside him.

He rolls onto his back and blinks at the other. "Dae? Is everything alright, baby?"

The endearment comes out naturally, and Minseok realizes he fucked up at the sudden hitch of breath he hears from the other in the stillness of the night. The elder is suddenly acutely awake. An apology and maybe even an explanation posies on his lips, ready to ease his Jongdae's mind. Well, at least until Jongdae's face comes closer. Minseok can almost make out the distinctive swells and dips of the other's features at this distance. His mouth opens in a slight gasp. Jongdae says nothing. But what he doesn't say speaks volumes.

Hands splay out across his chest, and Jongdae, though hesitantly as if making sure Minseok won't push him away, slides onto Minseok's lap. His knees brace either side of the elder's hips and he pauses.

Minseok stares up at Jongdae, reaching out to cradles the younger's face in his palms. "Dae?" he whispers, silently asking if this is what he wants.

"Minseok, you're my safe place. My happy place. I trust you. Please take care of me." Jongdae breathes.

He stares up at his beautiful boy. The most wonderful, brilliant, softest boys he could ever dream up. He pulls his face down to his own. If he thought Jongdae's personality was gentle and kind, he could have never predicted kissing him.

It's slow, addictingly slow. Like Jongdae is trying to savor every feeling of Minseok's lips molded with his own. His tongue flicks over his bottom lip when Jongdae tugs it between his, deepening the kiss. Their heads tilt lightly, and Jongdae drops his arms to the bed, so their chest brush together.

Minseok releases a pleased sigh and feels Jongdae's thighs tighten around his hips. When the younger pulls back, he's panting and staring at Minseok with dark, lust filled eyes. Even in grey light of the light pollution from the city casting into the room, Minseok can see how much the other wants him.

He reaches out and though he looks positively adorable in his hoodie, he grabs the hem and pulls it off of the boy allowing it to drop to the floor. Uncharacteristically careless of him, but when he gets sight of Jongdae's small, toned body leaving nothing to the imagination in a thin tank top, he can't find any fucks to give.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." Minseok says, sliding a thumb over Jongdae's sculpted cheekbone.

Jongdae's eyelashes flutter and he ducks his head bashfully. Oddly shy for a man who just came into an older man's bedroom and straddled him in the middle of the night. Minseok chuckles and slips his hand from Jongdae's cheek down his neck, feeling every smooth curve. It forces a pleasant shiver from the boy on his lap.

Minseok smirks and furthers his exploration down Jongdae's lithe chest, then dropping to his abdomen to his waist. His body is so perfect. So small. So petite. When he reaches the hem of Jongdae's tank-top, he slips his hands under the fabric. Jongdae gasps and shutters at the touch.

"I've wanted you for so long. After the first couple of times i came here, i kept thinking of you. Wanted you. You were so kind and so fucking hot. My mind went wild thinking about you." Jongdae confesses, jolting and gasping when Minseok's fingers slide over the other's nipples.

"Don't worry. You weren't alone in that want. I kept leaving my bedroom door unlocked hoping you would find your way in here one night. I wanted you to let me really take care of you. The way I've been craving to. The way you deserved." Minseok says, his own confession falling from his lips.

Jondae sighs, biting his lips as Minseok's careful hands write poetry over his torso. His top comes off easily, hitting the floor as Minseok can't even be bothered about his cleanly ways. He's got a beautiful boy sitting in his lap begging to be attended to. And that's exactly what he does when he sits up and latches his lips onto the other's budded nipples, biting and sucking leisurely. He marks the boy, feeding on the desire radiating off his skin in concentrated waves. The pleasured gasps and soft moans pulling from the others lips playing a symphony of bliss through his eardrums.

The younger grasps the back of Minseok's head, tugging at his short hairs with one had, while the other digs into his shoulder. Like he's in a battle over whether to bring him closer or to push him away from the sensitive area.

Satisfied over getting his beautiful boy riled up, he lifts Jongdae by the backs of his thighs and lays him down, maneuvering between his spread legs. Jongdae moans deeply when Minseok drops his hips, grinding their hardened cocks together. Minseok curses and places his forehead to Jongdae's before the other tilts his head, pulling Minseok into another deep, soul defining kiss.

"My beautiful boy is already so hard for me." Minseok comments when they pull away panting and desperate.

Jongdae arches up, releasing a slow, filthy whine. "Minseok, please."

The elder smirks and reaches for the younger's underwear, surprised to find him pants-less when he clearly loaned a pair of sweatpants to the other earlier in the night. He places it out of his mind and rids the boy of his final article of clothing, drinking in the naked form of his Jongdae below him when he pulls back.

"S-stop." Jongdae complains, moving his body as if to hide from view.

Minseok will be having none of that. He grabs Jongdae by the wrist and pins it to the bed, preventing him from turning his body. "You stop. You're stunning, Dae. My baby is so pretty."

Jongdae breathes out forcefully and Minseok can feel how his cock jumps at those words. He grinds down, feeling the other against his thin briefs.

"Minseok, you're driving me insane. I want you so bad. Please." Jongdae pleads.

Who is he to not to comply to such beautiful begging?

Minseok sits up and pulls his sleep shirt over his head, followed by his boxers. Admittedly he's probably just as affected as the other is. He's wanted Jongdae for so long. Dare he say even that first night he was intensely attracted to Jongdae.

When he resettles between Jongdae's legs, his hands find their own way to they boys slender legs and hips. So pretty. His skin is smooth and warm. It feels amazing beneath his palms. They travel to the backside of his thighs, slowly tracing his way down to tuck his fingers under Jongdae's ass till it's sitting firmly in his grasp.

Jongdae arches and lets out a sighed moan. Minseok wants to hear more of those. One day, he's going to spend hours worshipping this boys body. Tonight however, he's lust drunk and needs this boy without delay.

He palms at Jongdae's ass a few more times, wanting to skid his hand across the surface, but again he'll save that for another day. He slides a had back up and holds onto the other's knee, pressing him up till he has the other open for him.

When he presses forward with a finger, he's surprised to find the area slippery and stretched for him. "Dae?" he asks sinking two fingers in effortlessly. "Did you touch yourself?"

Jongdae seems to have tugged his lip into his mouth. "Y-yes. Before i came in here... i just... i couldn't stop thinking about your hands on my body. Your voice in my ear. Every little look you kept sending me. Gods every little thing was setting me on fire tonight. I tried to kill the burn by fingering myself, but it... i just wanted you more."

Minseok tries not to think about Jongdae, desperate and needy in his spare bedroom. Fucking himself open to thoughts of him. He fails. "Fuck."

The elder quickly surges forward and scrambles for the drawer built into his headboard. Trying not to get too distracted by how his cock presses right against the other's wet and waiting entrance; he finds the items he needs there and pulls back. But before he knows what happening, Jongdae wraps his arms around the other's neck and brings him down for a deep kiss. Their tongues tangle, and Jongdae shamelessly grinds himself up into Minseok, folding his free leg over the back of his thighs.

Minseok feels Jongdae's rim catch on the tip of his dick and his breath catches. Fuck, that feels so good. It would be so easy just to cant his hips the right way and just sink into the other. Jongdae's so stretched it would be so easy. But Minseok needs to be smart about this. He needs to be the logical one. He's the adult here.

He pulls away much to Jongdae's furious whines and pleads to come back. Then he proceeds to rip open the condom package and slide it over himself in the fastest pace he's ever achieved, then dribbles a small amount of lube onto his fingers, then slicks himself up.

Jongdae gasps, stilling and reaching out to grasp onto Minseok's forearms. "Are you sure, Dae?"

Jongdae focuses and even in the darkness of the room he can feel Jongdae's eyes staring into his soul. "More than i've even been sure about anything else in my life, Minseok. Make love to me."

Minseok drives himself into Jongdae, who still manages to be tight for him. He pushes in deep till his hips rest against the other's ass. His chest meets Jongdae's and he runs a hand through the boys hair, sucking a claim just under his jaw.

Minseok shallowly thrusts into the college students heat, unhurried, broad strokes. Jongdae holds onto him and pants into his ear, his body trembling beneath the older. Minseok calms him with a kiss, picking up his pace.

Jongdae arches into his thrusts like a wave crashing to meet the shore. He chases just as much pleasure as he receives and Minseok loses himself in how their bodies move together. The younger's curving to him like he's unsure if they even are a separate person anymore.

When Minseok picks up speed, Jongdae's moans pick up in volume. He'd be worried about his neighbors if he didn't find Jongdae's voice absolutely mesmerizing, especially when it's calling out his name.

Minseok pulls out, flips the other over as if he were made of air and pull his legs out straight, forcing them together. Jongdae grabs a pillow and lifts his pelvis, sliding the soft object under his hips. It lifts him to the perfect angle. The older situates himself with his thighs on either side of the other, spreads his cheeks and slides back in.

Jongdae wails, grabbing fistfulls of Minseok's bed sheets. It's so much tighter and deeper like this. Minseok touches places in him he's never been able to. He can't even help the pitched "ah's" he lets out with every in thrust, which only increase when Minseok's onslaught does.

He's sure Minseok will probably get a written complaint after this and he'll frame it and hang it on the elder's wall. He smirks, but it's wiped off his face when all of a sudden a sharp pain surges through his ass and up his spine. It stings so amazingly good.

The younger whimpers and pushes his ass up a little more, tensing and gasping when Minseok hits his prostate head on. Minseok halts and hisses, forcing a pathetic whine from the other.

"Dae, release, baby. You have me in a vice grip right now. This angle is already so tight." Minseok says, rubbing a hand over his lower back until the student relaxes.

"S-sorry. I just didn't expect you to hit it so directly." Jongdae hiccups and bites his lip to keep himself from begging the other to keep fucking him.

Minseok slides back in and begins a new type of movements. It's hard, forceful, borderline painful. Jongdae is obsessed. He claws at the blankets. "Fuck."

Lips meet his shoulder and he moans deeply when teeth scrape over his shoulder blade. Hands find his waist and he prepares himself when Minseok's body heat disappears from his back. The pace picks up, but the hard thrusts remain. It's so rough, Jongdae nearly sobs in pleasure.

He never knew Minseok could be like this. His Minseok is so gentle and kind to him normally that he never imagined that the older could fuck him boneless so easily. He feels Minseok's sure, strong hands holding him down. His muscular, thick thighs lunging his cock so deep, he swears he can taste it. So much strength and authority radiating off of him. Jongdae already knows taht this is the best fuck of his life.

That tingling fire fills his bell all too soon, and he nearly curses. Jongdae doesn't want it to end, but with Minseok steadily assaulting his prostate and his cock rubbing against the pillow under him, he's surprised it took this long.

"Min-Minseok." Jongdae moans.

"You close, Baby?" Minseok asks, picking up an even faster pace and Jongdae whines, because how the fuck?

He just settles with nodding, not trusting his voice right now. His hands grip the sheets for dear life, and his hips start rutting against the pillow, moving back against Minseok's cock still jackhammering inside him.

The pleasant buzz keeps building and building inside his lower belly, and he expects it to come gradually. But instead it's ripped from his fucking soul when Minseok reaches down and presses his thumb under his own cock, right into Jongdae's perineum.

Jongdae sees white and he screams, cumming in jolts, his hips nearly humping the pillow under him. He has no idea how long it pulses through him, but by the time he comes down, Minseok is pulling out of him.

"Did you cum?" Jongdae slurs.

Minseok chuckles, deep and raspy, and oh... Jongdae likes that. "It was kind of hard not to with you spasming around me like that."

Jongdae hums and grins, his eyes slipping closed. "That... that was amazing."

A gentle kiss lands on his forehead and he's pushed onto his side. Jongdae reaches out blindly, but whines when he doesn't feel Minseok anywhere near him. Then a warm, wet material is being dragged down his stomach and he opens his eyes to find Minseok cleaning him up with a washcloth. When did he even go get that? He lifts one of Jongdae's legs and wipes at his still sensitive hole.

He jumps and releases a lazy moan, forcing the other to pause. "Jongdae, you're practically falling asleep, don't get me hard again."

Jondae snorts and arches back feeling Minseok's softened cock against his ass. "If you get hard you have my permission to fuck me, even if i'm half asleep. As long as i cum if i get hard."

Minseok huffs out a laugh and continues cleaning his soft boy, disbelieving the filthy words coming out of the other's mouth. As expected, Jongdae's breathing softens and he drifts off while Minseok continues to clean up. He strips the pillow with the mess on it off the bed and throws the pillow case in the washer to be cleaned tomorrow, then grabs two more pillows from the guest bedroom. He tries to ignore the skewed, messy sheets, stray pair of pants on the floor where Jongdae had left them, and the still uncapped bottle of lube on the nightstand. He closes the cap and hurries back to his room.

When he climbs back onto the bed, arms immediately seek him out and pull him against a warm, soft body. Legs tangle with his and a head finds it's home on his chest. Minseok smiles softly and cards a hand through his beautiful boys hair.

Even he can't fight the heaviness in his eyes, though he'd love to stay awake and watch the younger sleep so soundly in his arms, there's just something so peaceful about the slow, methodical breathing of the younger. It's almost like the sound of his lungs taking in and releasing air is calling him home.

With his soft baby boy tucked into his arms, and the jelly boned thrum of sex still playing around under his skin, Minseok surrenders to the soft, compelling hands of sleep.

>>>>

The next morning, Minseok for once, wakes up before Jongdae. The boy lays next to him, his stunning alabaster skin almost luminescent in the sun. Besides the dark marks blooming across his skin, he's flawless. Just as perfect as he'd imagine Jongdae's body to be.

Low light of a dark room did not do him justice. Minseok almost feels cheated that his first time tasting the younger was in the middle of the night. He wants to make love to Jongdae under the early morning light. Drinking in every moan, whine, and plead. Soaking up every pleasured twist and arch of his body. Not to mention the stunning features of the other's face when Minseok touched places inside of him no one ever had before.

Minseok rolls over and places his lips against Jongdae bare shoulder, watching his angelic face scrunch up cutely. Darling does the same thing when Minseok bothers her i her sleep. Adorable.

The elder stretches slightly, realizing his legs are trapped within Jongdae. His thigh is thrown in between both of Jongdae's and fuck if he doesn't get a spike of arousal from that. Minseok places a hand on the other's hip and daringly, arches into the younger.

Lust shoots up the base of his spine, and he takes a deep breath, placing his forehead on Jongdae's shoulder. He takes a second to calm himself. The last thing he'd want it to start dry humping his precious boy while he's trying to sleep.

Clearly, it's the wrong move however when Jongdae releases a soft whine and moves his hips forward. "Finish what you started, Min."

Minseok chuckles. "So you're awake?"

Jongdae makes a fake snoring sound and rolls onto his back, brining Minseok with him slightly due to their legs still entangled. Minseok shakes his head at the other, but shuffles in between his legs. He raises the boys knees and drops his hips, grinding himself into the other's morning wood.

The smugness disappears instantly from the boys demeanor and his head arches back, exposing that beautiful neck to his lover. Minseok dives into it, licking and sucking his way from clavicle to chin. "Ah, Minseok."

"My beautiful boy." Minseok sighs, running his hands down the other's small waist. "So good for me."

Jongdae's face blooms with pleasure. He can never get enough of Minseok's praise and pet names. Gods, he loves feeling so precious in the hands of this perfect man.

"Yup, we're going to stop you right there." Comes a voice that is literally like splashing cold water on his dick.

Minseok startles and snaps his head around to look over at the door. "What the hell, Jun. Get the fuck out." He growls, trying to shield his baby as much as he can with his body.

"Well, normally i would, but it seems that these guys have been looking for their friend for the past day and a half." Junmyeon mentions, jutting his thumb over his shoulder to a few guys Minseok just noticed standing behind him.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Jongdae says, peeking around Minseok's shoulder, clearly recognizing the boys.

A tall man, with wide eyes and a toothy grin, who looks like he's about to pass out from trying to hold in his laughter, steps a bit further into the room. "Dae, we've been trying to get ahold of you since friday night. Like dude, you just disappeared."

Minseok takes a second to arrange one of his blankets to better cover his lover, and sits up, wrapping another portion of the blanket around himself. Jongdae groans and throws an arm over his eyes. "Shit, my phone is in the other room. I didn't even think to message you back after you called me yesterday."

Another boy steps up to the doorframe and shakes his head at their friend. This boy is also exceptionally tall, but he has darker, more intense features that the other boy. "Of course. The Wanderer strikes again, but in a really different way this time." He says, glancing at Minseok. "My name is Sehun by the way. This dumbass forgetting his manors is Chanyeol. And that terrified looking one back there, is Jongin." He says pointing to another boy who looks just as soft as Jongdae is, but with darker skin and fuller, pouty lips.

Minseok bites at his lip, slightly overwhelmed. "Kim Minseok. Nice to meet all of you. I'm guessing you're the college hooligans living above me?"

Sehun smirks almost proudly. "That would be us, minus one hooligan. It was Baekhyun's turn to get breakfast." The student takes a moment to appraise the older man and lets out a low whistle. "Nice, Dae. If we had known you lived down here, we might have met sooner. Though, i have to admit, we were utterly convinced that a middle aged married couple lived below us."

Minseok clears his throat and feels his cheeks pink a little, before he hears a low, threatening, "Oh Sehun, behave." from the boy laying next to him.

"Why would you think that?" Minseok chuckles, reaching out to place a reassuring hand on the others stomach under the covers.

"There's always a wonderful smell of home cooked meals. It's always quiet down here, except for an occasional fond call of 'Darling'. And we often see him coming in and out of our building from this floor. We just assumed you two were together." He says pointing at Junmyeon who is standing by the door, looking awfully amused. The asshole.

"Absolutely not."

"Fuck no."

And "That's preposterous." ring out through the small room at the same time. Jongdae, Minseok, and Junmyeon look away from the two knowing glances from the tall boys currently judging all of them.

Chanyeol and Sehun have a good natured laugh at this.

"But wait, if you didn't know about Minseok then how did you find me?" Jongdae asks, moving to sit up a little more, dropping the blanket to his hips and revealing the constellation of marks across his torso.

Chanyeol snorts and motions to said dark splotches. "My bedroom is right above this one. Dae, I know my best friend's voice when i hear it. Please don't make me elaborate further."

Jongdae whine and pulls the blanket up, burying himself in the safety of the cotton fabric. Minseok pouts sympathetically at the other. "okay, okay. Enough tormenting your friend. You found him. He's safe. We can discuss it further later. Everyone out."

Sehun raises an eyebrow and cocks his head. "And who are you to tell us what to do? We have not approved you as a proper paramour for our friend yet."

Jongdae releases another distressed whine and Minseok realizes he doesn't particularly like the sound of this type of whine. Minseok's jaw clenches and he glances over a the tall boys with an icy stare. "Leave while i'm asking nicely."

The self assured attitude disappears from the younger boy's faces and Minseok feels satisfaction surge through his bones. "Yup, that's it. That's his limit. Everyone out." Junmyeon calls and Minseok has never felt more thankful for his best friend.

They all shuffle out quickly, casting amused glaces at their friend still hiding beneath the blankets, but smartly choosing to let it go. Soon enough the door closes and they're once again the only ones in the room.

"I still think you need better friends." Minseok cracks, but turns to the other when he hears no response.

"Dae." Minseok calls softly. Jongdae whimpers pathetically. Minseok smiles, laughing a little at his embarrassed boy. "Baby, come on. They're gone." He attempts to remove the younger from his hideout, but the other struggles against him.

"This is not how i wanted them to meet you." Jongdae groans, finally allowing Minseok to pull the blankets away from his face.

"Are you... Are you worried of what they'll think of our relationship?" Minseok asks, a bit of concern dripping into his tone.

Jongdae's eyes fly open wide and alarmed. "What? How could you even think that? I was worried about what you'd think of them? You're the most amazing person i've somehow managed to land and gods, what you must think of me with dumbass friends like them."

Minseok smiles softly at his precious boy and reaches out carding his fingers through his hair tenderly. "Baby boy, i think the world of you and that won't change because of your friends. You've met Jun... did he change your mind of me?"

"Actually, it made me appreciate how gently you took care of me. I realized that morning i met your friend that this whole situation could have gone a hell of a lot differently." Jongdae says, his eyes twinkling as he looks up at the older man.

"See, you're not getting rid of me that easily, Kim Jongdae. You're stuck with me now." Minseok says, leaning forward to press their foreheads together.

Jongdae positively beams and presses their lips together. Minseok cups Jongdae's cheek in his hand and stares down at the stunning man who quite literally crash landed into his heart. He's so damn glad he opened his door that night instead of ignoring it and going to bed like he wanted to. He couldn't imagine a life without the other now.

Once his days were filled with greys. Work, home, dramas, bed, meals. So routine. So basic. But that day when Jongdae fell into his world, it erupted in an explosion of color. Jongdae brought life back into his soul and he has no idea how to tell the other how much he means to him. He settles with trying to imprint his feels across the others lips and jaw... and neck... and clavicles.

Jongdae makes a small groan, but it's quickly cut off by a loud bang to his bedroom door. "Jongdae! Quit fucking and get out here. You have some fucking explaining to do. Sehun says you're hooking up with one of the old guys in the married couple?" A bit of silence follows. "Wait, what? You're not married?" Muffled talking from the other room. "Holy shit, he's how old?" More muffled talking, getting a bit louder. "Fuck me, no way! How long has this been going on?" Loud cackling laughter follows. "Fucking hell. Kim Jongdae. You have a lot of explaining to do, man. Get your tiny ass out here!"

The new voice retreats down the hall, but still can be heard plainly from inside the room. "That would be Baekhyun." Jongdae supplies.

Minseok breathes in deeply. He knows that voice. He's heard that voice many times. He had to get noise cancelling headphones because of that voice. "That one... that might be a deal breaker."

Jongdae's wide, panicked eyes make Minseok regret his joke and he's quick to calm the other with a kiss to his lips. He then sits up and hops off his bed. He begins throwing on his sweatpants. "Come on. Might as well humor them. If we're going to be together, we'll have to get used to each other's friends, even the concerning ones. Just wait till you meet Kyungsoo."

He pauses when he doesn't hear Jongdae following his lead and looks behind him to see Jongdae looking down at the bed, a dazed look in his eyes. "Jongdae?"

The other looks up, his eyes widening a tad when he takes in his lovers body, (he hadn't gotten to detailed of a look last night, and... fuck.) before meeting the older's gaze. "Do you mean it?"

"Mean what, love?" Minseok asks, leaning over the edge of the bed to get face to face with the younger.

"You want us to be together?" Jongdae asks, his voice small and stripped.

Minseok grins and reaches up to trace the other's cheek bones with his fingertips. "Of course. You're mine now, Dae. Technically anything that crosses my threshold can be considered mine if i want to keep it and i have no intention of letting you go."

Jongdae's answering grin makes Minseok's heart flutter and he leans forward to places a slow, breathtaking kiss to the other's lips.

"Prove it. Prove you're mine." Jongdae smirks, his trickster side coming out.

"What would you like me to do, my precious boy?" Minseok decides to oblige his love.

Jongdae's eyes disappear as he grins impossibly wider. "Go out there in just your sweatpants."

Minseok twitches up an eyebrow. "No shirt?"

The younger shake his head, and reaches out petting a hand down the elder's delectable abs. "No shirt."

Minseok's jaw sets and he narrows his eyes a tad, almost wanting to call the other's bluff, but just shrugs. He crosses the room before Jongdae can even think to stop him and throws open the door, casually sauntering into the hallway. When he hears the hoops and whistles from his friends, he shakes his head in disbelief. This man will keep him on his toes, that's for sure. But he can't be happier, because here with Minseok things don't feel too scary. The world doesn't feel so pressing and ominous.

His safe place. His heaven. It was never the apartment, it was Minseok himself. The best thing that ever happened to him. He refuses to call it a mistake, because in his mind he was always supposed to find this place. Countless times he wondered away in search of something. Even he didn't know what he was looking for until Minseok stood above him, those gorgeous wide eyes peering down at him, like beacons in the fog welcoming him home.

"Jongdae." He hears Minseok call from the living room and crawls out of bed finding his underwear and Minseok's hoodie.

The wanderer shall wonder no more, because he's finally found his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So here's just a random idea of a ficlet that came to my mind one day. I thought it was kind of cute, so here it is. I hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think.
> 
> XiuChen is one of my favorite ships to write because i just love their characters so much. Also, i can't get enough of soft Jongdae. So, this just came to me when i felt like taking a little breath for When It Gets Complicated.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
